Exterior lighting systems are used in vehicles to assist the driver or occupant in seeing obstructions or avoiding dangerous driving conditions. Vehicles typically use headlamps, situated at the front of the vehicle, as a means to illuminate a roadway during dark or adverse weather conditions. In order to maximize sight distance, vehicle headlamps should be aimed properly.